Una cura para el corazón
by cat demente
Summary: Ella una chica gentil y dulce con la mala suerte de tener una enfermadada mortal, el un chico que le han destrozado del corazón al ver que la persona que tanto ama le es infiel Pero al final se encontraran y el poco tiempo que tendrán no deberán desperdiciar "-te amo no lo olvides –la besa siendo consciente que será el último beso que le podrá dar"


Yo: ¡HOLA MUUUUNDO!

**Zeti: agh odio cuando gritas**

Yo: jajaja es que estoy tan contenta…pero bueno, esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo una telenovela con mi abuela y me gusto un personaje que no sale mucho y murió ¬¬

**Zeti: lloro mucho ese día **

Yo: y como llevo semanas con esta idea y no me deja inspirarme con "un imprevisto cambio" y zety me molesta con que ya la escriba que no se que

**Zeti: al fin se rindió y venos aquí**

Yo: solo espero que les guste

**Zeti: nos leemos abajo ^.^**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

"**Una cura para el corazón****"**

**Prologo**

"**Encuentro"**

En un día soleado en Tovilla se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules oscuros con unas pequitas decorando su rostro dándole un aire infantil. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, su motivo era quitar un dolor que tenía en su corazón destrozado ¿Quién no lo estaría si te encuentras con tu novia besuqueándose con tu enemigo?

-¡maldita sea! –Dice tratando de contener las lágrimas -¿Por qué a mí?

- ¡hey Boomer! –dicen haciendo que el joven voltee –

-debe ser una broma –dice Boomer -¿que quieres Butch?

-Brick me mando a buscarte -dice Butch con un notable fastidio en su rostro –vamos o si no el semáforo andante me fastidiara toda la tarde –

-no, iré al parque por un momento –dice retomando su rumbo –

-¡oye rubio oxigenado! ¡No me dejes hablando solo imbécil! –

-si, si, como sea –dice ignorando completamente a su hermano, poco después llega a su destino y se sienta en una banca, dirigiendo su vista a los niños que juegan animadamente y torturando su mente, recordando como la persona que tanto ama lo traiciona de la manera más cruel

-disculpe ¿está usted bien? –dice a un lado suyo, Boomer levanta la vista encontrándose con una muchacha de cabello rubio recogido en un coleta, piel blanca, con hermoso vestido blanco, pero lo que más le llama la atención fueron sus ojos azules claros como el cielo -¿está bien?

-eh? …si bueno no…este yo …ya no se qué digo –dice tontamente el rubio rascando su nuca con nerviosismo provocando una risa a la chica

-¿entonces está bien? –

-¿para qué quieres saber? -Dice en un tono serio pero sin quitar la sonrisa

-pensara que soy una metiche pero me pareció ver una lagrimita en su mejilla y la curiosidad me gano –dice apenada la chica –lo-lo siento por meterme

-no-no lo sienta no pasa nada, solo que …-dice sin acabar la oración perdiéndose en sus pensamientos –solo tuve un mal día

-bueno no se preocupe todo saldrá bien como dice mi abuela "al mal tiempo buena cara" no hay que desanimarse y seguir adelante-dice con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro

-creo que tienes razón hmm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-oh que mal educada soy mi nombre es Miyako y ¿usted?

-Boomer

-un gusto conocerte Boomer -dice Miyako extendiéndole la mano

-igualmente Miyako –toma su mano

-¡Miyako! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

-¡ya voy! –Dice Miyako –me tengo que ir espero volver a verlo –comienza a correr –¡no se olvide de sonreír! –así con esto último desaparece de la vista del muchacho que parpadeaba varias veces preguntándose ¿Quién es esa chica? Sin obtener respuesta y conociendo solo su nombre que jamás olvidara

-yo también espero verte Miyako – dice al viento creyendo que llegara a los oídos de esa muchacha, comienza a caminar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y olvidando de su antigua tristeza

_**Continuara….**_

Yo: si esta corto el principio pero tratare de hacer más largos los demás

**Zeti: cat ¿que crees?**

Yo: ahora que hiciste zety? ¬¬

**Zeti: no hice nada ¬¬ solo una personita quiere hablar contigo**

Yo: quien esa personita? …espera es

**Zeti: si esta al teléfono corre**

Yo: o por dios n.n *corro*

**Zeti: uff… al fin se fue jejeje nadie le habla n.n …díganos si les gusto si tiene futuro o si no les gusto o que es un asco lo que sea solo dejen REVIEWS y ayudan que el vecino no pueda dormir n.n NOS LEEMOS**


End file.
